


i'm bringing sexy back

by cliffakitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boredom, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, THIS IS NOT A SEXY FIC, and too many lashton feelings, basically ash thinks it would be cool if luke strips for him, blame spotify, but there's the problem of, dont even ask what this is, he doesn't feel too comfortable with the idea and decides to make it into a joke, insecure!luke, its a 2am brain child, its doesn't quite work out as he planned, well to the end it is i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/pseuds/cliffakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's jaw drops as Luke starts to trail his hands slowly down his sides, hips moving slowly in time with the beat. Okay, so he may have done a little bit of research into all this before hand, taking in all the exaggerated expressions and the overly dramatic movements, trying to bring them all together. </p><p>Just to make Ashton laugh, that's all he wants from this, just for the other boy to see that Luke is not the sexy stripper kind of guy and if exuberantly thrusting his hips with his lip between his teeth while Timberlake claims 'I'm bringing sexy back' is what it takes, then so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm bringing sexy back

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was listening to my spotify at like 1-2am and 'sexyback' came on and this whole thing wandered into my brain, so naturally I had to inform Emily (illbeyourdirtylittlethrill on tumblr) and after that I ended up writing the damned thing. So thanks Em, for helping with this and listening to my mad rambling at stupid o'clock in the morning!
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies! xx

 

 

There were two ways this evening could possibly end.

1\. With Luke making a total arse of himself in front of his boyfriend.

2\. With Luke making a total arse of himself in front of his, possibly then, ex boyfriend.

All in all, it was not looking good for Luke's dignity in the long run and for the millionth time that day, he found himself asking why the actual fuck he was doing this? Oh yeah, because he loved the damn boy, or something as equally as stupid.

He set his ipod up in the docking station and cleared a space in the large side of the room on the right hand side of the bed. Making sure the curtains were closed and the sheets on the bed were straight (realising about thirty seconds later that it wouldn't make one hell of a difference.) before lounging back on the chair in the corner, and waiting.

This whole thing had started about two weeks ago, on that very same bed, under very different circumstances. Circumstances which includes, Luke's thighs bracketing Ashton's hips as the blonde boy ran his hands down the older's front, fingers dancing between the toned muscles there which Luke had always been slightly jealous of.

Ashton's teeth came over to pull his lip between them as Luke's fingers came to the hem of his shirt, and watching as he pulls it over his head and throws it to the side. Ashton's hands come up to Luke's waist, thumbs making smooth circles in the soft skin there as he watches, apparently lost in thought. “You know what would be hot?” he asks after a moment, glancing up at the younger boy from under his lashes, “If you stripped for me, some time.”

And Luke remembers blushing like crazy, hell he still is just thinking back on it. How he felt the heat in his cheeks and his voice stutter as he said, “R-really?...Alright sure, some time.” and Ashton had smiled, leaning up from the bed to kiss the blush away and nothing more was said about it.

But Luke couldn't forget it, no matter what he did. It seemed that every time after then when ever he so much as took off a sock, he could feel Ashton watching him, eye's sweeping over his body when he took off a hoodie or a coat. He couldn't figure out if it was all just in his head, or if Ashton really did want this and just wasn't pushing it any further.

Which is when Luke made up his mind to find out, either a really cleaver or really stupid plan, a plan which would start as soon as Ashton got back from the shops. Then the handle to the door turned with a click and the guy himself walked through it, with a casual “Hey, babe.” completely unaware that Luke's heartbeat had just increased about ten times over.

“Hi, how was it, busy?” he asks, trying for some normalisation in a hope to settle his nerves.

Ashton smiles at him, placing the bags down by the dresser, “Not too bad.” he says, eyes trailing around the room, a confused look passing over his face as he notices the changes Luke had made not ten minutes ago. “What's going on in here?”

Luke swallows down the lump in his throat, his mind was set now and since Ashton had actually entered the room his confidence had risen, which is what pushed him to say. “I've got a surprise for you.” he gets up from the chair, taking Ashton's hand and pulling him further into the room, towards the bed.

“Should I be worried?”

_probably_

“No, it's a good one don't panic.” Luke assures him, quickly pressing a lingering kiss to Ashton's lips as he pushes him down on the bed, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. “You're going to have to take this off though.” he grins. 

Ashton quirks a eye brow at him, “I like this plan already.” he mutters, pulling off his shirt in one quick motion. 

“These too.” Luke adds, finger trailing lightly down the side of Ashton's thigh over his jeans with a wink that has the other boy groaning, pulling off his shoes. 

“What are you up to, Lukey?” he smirks, flicking the button on his jeans open and pulling them off too, setting the to the side with his top. His hands go to the waist of his boxers and he glances up questioningly at the blonde boy.

Luke shakes his head, moving away to the light switch, “No leave them...I don't want to be too distracted.” he mutters to himself, dimming the lights down to a soft glow. “Just lay on the bed and stay there.” he instructs, slightly surprised at the hints of authority in his voice, as is Ashton apparently if the widened eyes are anything to go by. 

He hears the other boy mutter something but Luke's too focused on what he's about to do to bring him up on it. His hands fumble with the ipod as he leans down to select the song he wants, sending every single wishful thought to anyone who might be listening, to make this a good decision. 

Luke had decided that if he was going to do this, it would be under his own damn conditions, in other words: not seriously in the slightest because if he attempted this shit properly he's fairly certain he would die from embarrassment if he did it wrong, or Ashton didn't like it. Taking a deep breath, he hits play and turns to face his boyfriend, aware of the few seconds of silence at the start which allow him to put on his best professional face, taking a step or two closer...

As the first few beats of ' _Sexyback'_ start flowing from the speakers. 

Ashton's jaw drops as Luke starts to trail his hands slowly down his sides, hips moving slowly in time with the beat. Okay, so he may have done a little bit of research into all this before hand, taking in all the exaggerated expressions and the overly dramatic movements, trying to bring them all together. 

Just to make Ashton laugh, that's all he wants from this, just for the other boy to see that Luke is not the sexy stripper kind of guy and if exuberantly thrusting his hips with his lip between his teeth while Timberlake claims 'I'm bringing sexy back' is what it takes, then so be it. 

Luke puts on his best overly-sexy-under-the-lashes bedroom eyes as he starts to tease the hem of his shirt. Ashton's hand flies to his mouth as a huff of a laugh escapes his lips, making Luke nearly break character, happy that he's getting the reaction he hoped for. His boyfriend's response making moving to the next step far easier than it would have been. 

He slides up the bottom of his top until he's able to take it between his teeth, splayed hands running the length of his exposed stomach, head rolling back with his eyes closed and taking the shirt even higher with it as he does. “Yeah, babe that's right, just like that.” Ashton calls from the bed, smirk clear in his voice. 

And that's when Luke cracks, a chuckle slipping out from behind the serious façade and the shirt falling from his mouth in the process. “Shut up.” he mutters, slowly slipping the shirt over his head, careful to mind his hair, and throwing it at the laughing boy. Luke feels so much better now, swaying his hips and sliding his hands over his body as the song tells him to ' _get your sexy on'_ and Ashton's giggles fill the room. 

Luke's attention moves to his jeans next, focusing on the way the hazel eye's watching him are sparkling over the hand over the lower part of Ashton's face. Flicking open the button, he takes his lip between his teeth, smiling as he looks up at the boy on the bed through his lashes. 

Fingers dancing to take hold of the zipper, Luke pulls it down bit by bit, each time letting out a little desperate breath before taking the last half in one motion, with a satisfied “ _Hmm.”_ and swiping his tongue over the lip ring for added dramatic effect.

Ashton shifts on the bed pulling his legs closer to his body and he's not laughing as hard as he was now. But Luke doesn't really notice, too busy trying to figure out how to approach this next bit. He's now wishing that he had practised this particular part, because really, was there a way to remove skinny jeans sexily? Somehow he highly doubted there was, the only way to get through this bit was with distraction. 

Looking back up at Ashton on the bed, Luke holds his gaze with as many lip bites and eyelash flutters as he possibly can. He works the jeans down and off his hips and down his thighs as quickly as he can whilst maintaining the over the top look of this whole show. 

It was going well...too well actually, so he really shouldn't have been surprised when once the jeans had collected at his ankles, Luke stumbles forward trying to get them off and keep up the act all at once. 

There's a burst of giggles from the boy in front of him and Luke feels his cheeks burning, as he looks up to see Ashton's shoulder shaking, his knees pulled up covering his lap. But his hand's moving in such a way that Luke knows quite well by now, so he stops with his hand going to his hip and eyebrows in the air. 

“Are you actually getting off from this?” he asks, some what incredulously.

This time it's Ashton's turn to blush, “It's not my fault my boyfriend is still ridiculously hot when he's trying to be funny, you know that's actually not fair you know. Highly inconsiderate.” he says, tone serious but there's a sparkle of a smile in his eyes, which  _should_ put Luke at ease. 

“You know I'm not being serious right?” he says, “You really find all this hot?” he asks, gesturing to his almost naked self. 

Ashton just shakes his head, “Of course I do, it's  _you.”_ _ he says, like it's some big and obvious thing. _ “Hell, I think  _everything_ you do is hot. You could be eating cereal and I'd find it hot, how have you not got this by now?” 

Luke's gawking, he knows he is and he still can't bring himself to stop, “You're not being serious are you?”

The older boy sighs, legs moving away from his body and stretching out on the bed, so Luke can see the decent bulge at the front of his boxers, “Pretty serious, yeah.” Ashton smirks, “Now, there's still a little bit of this show to finish don't you think?” he winks, hand coming to palm himself over the dark material, and Luke swallows down the lump in his throat. 

It wasn't supposed to go like this, Ashton wasn't supposed to find it  _ hot _ for fucks sake, it was supposed to be funny. But then that was only because Luke didn't think he could be sexy enough, couldn't pull off the act properly and so this whole thing would be a cover for when Ashton evidentially didn't find it sexy in the slightest. Because that would be okay, since it wasn't meant to be. And now knowing that he did, seeing him laying there half hard in his pants with his hand lazily rubbing himself, Luke didn't know what to do. 

Should he carry on as he had been, with the cheesy lip bites and fluttering eye lashes? Or should he actually  _ try _ and be sexy, something which Luke doesn't think he's ever tried to be in his life. But there was something about knowing that he was making Ashton exited, that he was responsible for the state of his pants, which made Luke feel daring. (and a little exited himself apparently, if is own underwear situation was anything to go by.) 

Somehow he finds himself closing his eyes, finding the beat of the music again as his hips start swaying, hands roaming along his body as everything seems to slow down. Skimming down his stomach, not even noticing his teeth returning to suck the lip ring back into his mouth as he brushes over the material of his boxers, feeling that he's half hard himself and letting out a low sigh. 

There's a hitch of breath from the bed when Luke's hands move over himself and he smiles, eyes still closed as his thumbs tease under the elastic of his boxers shifting them down a single inch and revealing his hips. Opening his eyes he finds Ashton's darkened ones fixed on the movement of his hands and there's a look of something on his face that the younger boy thinks is hunger, and it sends a pleasurable tingle up Luke's spine. 

He's beginning to see why people do this, the feeling of having someone look at you with the level of _want_ in their eyes that Ashton does now, it does something to your head, Luke thinks. And he's  glad he put the song on repeat as he takes the two steps over to the bed, sure it might be even more ridiculous now because of the sudden change in atmosphere but he's thankful for the beat of the music when he kneels in front of his boyfriend.

Luke's hands back to roaming his body, feeling a rush of confidence and tweaking at a nipple once or twice before dipping down lower. Pulling his underwear further every time his hands venture back down, eyes locked with Ashton's as he finds himself letting out breathy little moans. There's a weird sense of power that he gets from it all, seeing how the older boy's hip jerk at every little whimper that slips out of his mouth.

It's almost addictive.

He keeps going until the elastic is just about covering the base of his now hard dick and that's when Ashton groans, surging forward to bring Luke to him.

“Fuck it, I can't wait.” he growls, lowly. 

Luke yelps a little as he's pulled forward, back landing against the bed as Ashton's mouth finds his and the sound of Justin Timberlake fades into the background. Everything but the soft moans coming from them both becoming white noise.

Afterwards, when they're laying there breathless with their chests heaving curled against one another, and the tips of Ashton's fingers running up and down Luke's back, the older boy mutters. “Do you believe me now?”

Luke smiles to himself, “You think I'm hot.” he grins, because realising your boyfriend finds you hot and sexy is a lovely thing. Being wanted is a lovely thing and Luke wouldn't mind making an arse of himself more often if it meant that Ashton looks at him like that.

Also the resulting sex was pretty damn good, so he wasn't complaining all that much.

(and if he ate his cereal the next morning with significantly more eye contact and slower spoon actions, then it was completely coincidental and definitely without any intentions of morning-kitchen-counter-sex, none at all.)

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, cliffakitten.tumblr.com so come say hi :)


End file.
